


Deltarune But Ralsei Has A Gun

by A_Very_Stupid_Fruit



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Very_Stupid_Fruit/pseuds/A_Very_Stupid_Fruit
Kudos: 10





	Deltarune But Ralsei Has A Gun

*After closing the door behind them, Kris and Ralsei’s adventure begins!*

Lancer: Ho Ho Ho! You two better run while you can, or else that purple lady will get you!

Ralsei: That sounds like Susie! Let’s keep going Kris!

Lancer: Hey! If you keep going that way, my troops will THRASH you!

Ralsei: Is that a threat?

Lancer: I prefer to think of it as an invitation!

*BATTLE STAR-*

*Ralsei pulls out a gun, and shoots the Rudinns. they run away*

Lancer: ...What

*Ralsei and Kris continue on, picking two candies from a tree. Why would a tree even grow candies? How does that even work?*

*Ralsei keeps shooting enemies while Kris sits back and watches. Suddenly, a wild lancer appears!*

Lancer: Hohoho! I created an entirely new team to thrash you two!

*Before the enemies even appear, Ralsei shoots them to the ground*

Lancer: Hey no fair! That’s cheating! 

*They continue on, eventually reaching a puzzle they can’t get through*

Susie: Open up you stupid ass door...

Ralsei: Hi Susie!

Susie: Oh great. It’s you two...

Ralsei: Susie, we need you to be able to-

Susie: And why should I team up with y-

*Ralsei points his gun at Susie*

Susie: OKAY OKAY!

*Susie has joined the team! Unwillingly!*

*They solve the puzzle, and continue on. But they encounter an enemy!*

*Ralsei casts gun! BANG*

*Now they can continue on!*

Ralsei: Um Susie...? Can you try and be nice to enemies from now on?

Susie: Hold on, didn’t you shoot it with a gun-

Ralsei: Thanks!

*The adventure continues! With more guns and Susie threatening Lancer!*

*After solving a puzzle and shooting some more enemies. We make it to the next area!*


End file.
